please believe
by raypark430
Summary: berawal dari rasa dendam dan kepuasan sementara, yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki dan melindungi dan berujung penyesalan yang mendalam
• Please believe•

Xs Fanfiction

Main cast: Oh Sehun  
Xi luhan  
Kris wu  
Kim kai  
Park chanyeol  
Byun baekhyun  
Kim joonmyeon  
Do kyungsoo

° Present °

"Berhentilah mengikutiku kim yura" terlihat seorang pria yang tampak sedang menggeram kesal kepada seorang wanita yang sedari tadi tampak mengikutinya.

"Aku hanya menemanimu agar kau tidak tersesat di sekolah barumu sehun-ah" balas wanita tersebut sambil menggelayuti lengan pria yang di panggil sehun tersebut

"Ck sempit sekali pikiranmu itu,pergilah ke kelasmu kim dan jangan mengikutiku lagi" dengus sehun menatap tajam dan menghempaskan tangan yura yang menggelayuti lengannya

"Tapi seh.." protes yura terpotong dengan tatapan tajam sehun  
"Pergilah dan lagi pula kita sudah tidak ada hubungan" ucap sehun dengan dingin  
Yura mendengar itu pun tertohok dan segera pergi sambil menahan tangisnya.

Seperginya yura sehun melanjutkan jalannya dengan tenang.  
namun sepertinya ketenangan tersebut tidaklah bertahan lama karena sepanjang jalan sehun terus di tatap oleh siswi-siswi yang sedang membicarakannya atau sekedar untuk memuji ketampanan sehun. "Oh ayolah," geram sehun dalam hati yang tampak sangat terganggu dengan tatapan siswi-siswi tersebut

"Wow Oh sehun kau benar-benar pindah sekolah" seru seorang pemuda dengan setengah mengejek saat baru melihat kedatangan sehun di jam istirahat

Namun sehun tidak membalas ucapan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting untuk balas

"Diam kau sialan" desis sehun dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat

"Cih masih sehun yang arogan" lanjutnya

-

"Hey manis ada apa dengan wajahmu eoh" terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang menghampiri seorang pria cantik yang sedari tadi menekuk mukanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tampak kesal.  
"Yeollie jonginie!" teriak pria cantik tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum karena sedari tadi ia berjalan dengan menunduk,dan ia pun mengubah raut mukanya seketika melihat dua pria yang duduk di sampingnya

"Kenapa berteriak eoh" gemas pria berkulit tan sembari mencubit pipi pria cantik tersebut yang hanya di balas dengan rucutan bibirnya  
"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung hmm?" tanya pria berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah pria cantik tersebut dengan tangan yang sedang mengelus sayang rambutnya

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut pria cantik itu semakin menekuk wajahnya tanda ia kembali kesal

"Hey ada apa Luhannie?" pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut terlihat sedikit panik , sedangkan pria berkulit tan bukannya panik malah tak hentinya mencubit pipi pemuda cantik yang bernama luhan tersebut dengan gemas .

"Yak jangan mencubitku terus jongin"karena merasa sakit di pipinya luhanpun geram dan menunjuk jari telunjuknya di depan wajah pria yang dipanggilnya jongin atau kai tersebut sambil mengancam.

"Wae?" namun bukannya berhenti jongin malah semakin gencar untuk menggoda luhan  
"Yeollie" adu luhan kepada seseorang yang dipanggil yeollie,sebenarnya namanya chanyeol tetapi luhan memanggilnya karena katanya itu untuk panggilan sayang dan di balas kekehan geli oleh chanyeol

"Ada apa Lu?" balas chanyeol yang mulai ikut untuk menggoda luhan dengan mencubit pipinya juga.  
"Ishh kalian menyebalkan" kesal luhan yang semakin menekuk wajahnya dan memajukan bibirnya sembari beranjak untuk pergi , dan hanya di balas kekehan oleh kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Hey Lu kau mau kemana?" teriak chanyeol yang melihat luhan semakin menjauh, yang di abaikan luhan.  
"Dan kau juga belum menceritakan masalahmu" jonginpun ikut berteriak namun sama halnya dengan chanyeol yang di abaikan. Melihat itupun kedua pemuda tersebut mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"Menyebalkan sekali dua alien itu" luhan yang nampaknya masih kesalpun berjalan ke ruang dance sambil bergumam betapa menyebalkan dua pemuda tadi.

Saat luhan memasuki ruang dance ia terkejut melihat sorang pria yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lihai membuat luhan takjub, tanpa sadar luhan berjalan ketempat duduk di pojok ruangan yang memang di sediakan.  
Dengan seksama luhan memperhatikan pemuda tersebut yang nampaknya tidak mengetahui adanya luhan.  
Setelah musik berhenti otomatis pemuda tersebutpun ikut berhenti.

Saat ini sehun sedang mengatur nafasnya karena sedari tadi menari tanpa henti.  
Karena ia sedang kesal dan ia ingin melampiaskannya dengan menari tanpa henti. Saat sehun sedang mengelap keringatnya tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan dengan tepukan tangan dan pekikan girang seseorang.

"Whoaa kau menari dengan sangat baik" seru luhan dengan di sertai cengiran khasnya  
Alih-alih menjawab sehun malah menatap luhan dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak bersahabat.  
Sehunpun memilih keluar ruang dance meninggalkan luhan yang sedang mengedipkan mata rusanya bingung melihat sikap pemuda tersebut.  
Luhanpun menyusul sehun dengan berlari kecil.

"Hey kau kenapa pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku" luhan sedang mengejar sehun dengan protesan di bibir mungilnya.  
Sehun yang menyadari sedang diikuti oleh seseorang yang tak di kenalnya itu, tampak menggeram dan membuat keadaan hatinya semakin memburuk. Iapun mempercepat langkah kakinya

"Yak kenapa kau pergi begitu saja" kesal luhan sambil mencengkram lengan sehun agar sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Luhanpun Mengatur nafasnya sementara sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengontrol rasa marahnya yang siap meledak.  
Saat nafasnya mulai stabil luhan mendongakan kepalanya menatap sehun, dia menunggu sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku,dan untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak penting untukku jawab" desis sehun kepada luhan sambil menepis tangan luhan di lengannya dan meninggalkan luhan lagi,  
Sehun merasa risih melihat tingkah luhan yang tampak seperti mereka sudah mengenal lama.

"Menyeramkan sekali orang itu padahalkan aku hanya ingin berkenalan" gumam luhan polos sembari mengedipkan matanya bingung

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian barusan sehun terlihat kesal dan membuat wajahnya tampak menyeramkan  
Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi sekedar untuk mencuci mukanya.  
Setelah mencuci mukanya iapun mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang

"Ah sehun bagaimana sekolah barumu apa kau menyukainya?" terdengar suara seseorang yang menerima telepon sehun.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau memasukanku kesekolah ini brengsek"

"Wow kau tampak kesal sehun , memangnya ada apa?" ejek seseorang tersebut yang sudah menduga sehun akan menghubunginya karena tidak menyukai sekolah barunya,dan ternyata benar

"Konyol sekali pertanyaanmu itu sialan, apa kau tau? Padahal aku baru masuk tetapi sekolah ini sudah membuatku muak, dan aku tidak mau tau kau harus memindahkanku kesekolahku yang lama" geram sehun yang mendengar seseorang yang sedang di telponnya itu tampak mengejeknya

"Sayang sekali aku tidak berhak untuk mengabulkan perintahmu tuan muda, ini adalah perintah dari ayahmu" lanjutnya yang terlihat sangat mengejek sehun

"Brengsek" sehun yang sudah sangat kesal menutup telponnnya karena Seseorang yang baru saja di telponnya itu tampak tidak berguna

"Ck sial sekali hari ini" gumam sehun sambil menatap datar dirinya di pantulan cermin kamar mandi sekolahnya.  
Setelah ternyata banyak mantan kekasih sehun di sekolah barunya dan mengejar-ngerjarnya lagi dan tadi bertemu dengan pemuda beetubuh mungil yang sedikit menyebalkan membuatnya merasa hari ini teraa sangat sial

Bel yang menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar berakhir itu telah berdering dan para siswa-siswi tersebut langsung berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing untuk pulang atau menjalankan kegiatan lainnya.

Sehunpun yang mendengar bel pulang telah berdering bergegas mengemasi buku-bukunya dan keluar kelas untuk pulang .

.

.


End file.
